Un jeu qui les occupera toute les vacances Fred x George lemon
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: C'est les vacances à Poudlard, Hermione, Ron, et Harry sont absents. Fred et George, qui sont seuls, décident de s'occuper, et Fred propose de jouer au jeu "Action ou vérité", interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans, pour tuer leur ennui. Rapidement, tout tourne autour du sexe.


Depuis deux jours, les vacances avaient commencé à Poudlard. Fred, George et Ron Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et Harry Potter étaient restés, et étaient les seuls ) d'ailleurs être encore à l'école de sorcellerie.

Le troisième jour, Fred se réveilla lentement. Il tourna la tête, ouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard de son frère jumeau, George. Fred lui adressa un petit sourire ensommeillé, puis s'assit en tailleurs.

- Salut, George...

- Salut, Fred...

Son frère bailla, puis s'assit. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, puis allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Assis à la table des Gryffondor avec George, Fred réfléchissait.

- George, il faut qu'on essaye nos nouveaux produits.

- C'est vrai, Fred, mais nous n'avons pas de cobaye...

Il soupira, en se disant qu'il aimerait bien essayer les billes-aux-prouts sur Rogue, et quand il leva les yeux pour regarder George, il devina que celui-ci pensait à la même chose.

Fred finit de manger, puis soupira une seconde fois.

- Hermione, Ron et Harry sont occupés, aujourd'hui... Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

- On retourne à la Salle Commune pour l'instant..

George bailla, à moitié réveillé, puis se leva. Son frère fit de même, et ils allèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils s'assirent côte à côte devant le feu, ennuyés. Fred s'amusa avec sa baguette.

- George, j'ai une idée. J'ai trouvé ça dans les affaires confisqués, dans le tiroir de Rusard.

Il s'absenta quelque secondes, puis revint, et posa un petit coffre sur la table. George, intrigué, se pencha en avant. Fred ouvrit le coffre, où un écran noir prenait toute la partie supérieure. Le rouquin, avec sa baguette, y inscrit leurs noms.

- Ce coffre est inspiré d'un jeu Moldu. Tu sais, George, papa nous a déjà parlé du jeu... Mh... Ça vient de "Action ou vérité", je crois.

George hocha lentement la tête, alors que Fred choisissait un niveau de difficulté. Sur les cinq étoiles représentant les niveaux, il choisit d'en mettre quatre. Au dessus de la troisième, des questions et des actions plus "adultes" étaient posés aux joueurs. A cause de ça, ce jeu avait été interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans. Fred fut choisi pour le premier tour, et choisit vérité. Il lut la question à voix haute.

- Comment s'est passé votre première fois ?

George regarda Fred, qui se grattait la nuque, une petite moue apparaissant sur son visage éclairé par les flammes du feu.

- Bah... Pas très bien... La personne n'a pas "pris son pied", et je me suis fais giflé.

George cligna des yeux, incrédule, puis explosa de rire. Fred se renfrogna. Ce fut au tour de George, qui choisit action, et lut.

- Faites un suçon dans le cou de Fred.  
>George relut mentalement la question, refusant de comprendre. Il se tourna finalement vers Fred, qui le fixait, une lueur farouche dans le regard.<p>

- Fred, que se passe-t-il si je ne fais pas l'action ?

- Le coffre t'inflige quelque chose, simple, ou pas.

George réfléchit, les lèvres pincées, et se pencha finalement vers Fred, qui tourna légèrement la tête, pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou. George y posa doucement ses lèvres, puis commença à lui faire un suçon. La peau de son jumeau était douce, et sentait bon. Le rouquin entendit son frère pousser un petit soupir, puis il recula légèrement quand il eut fini. Fred choisit vérité, l'air de rien, une trace violette bien visible dans le cou.

- S'il ne restait que George dans le monde, et que celui-ci vous proposait de faire l'amour, accepteriez-vous ?

Fred n'hésita pas longtemps. Même si George était son jumeau, s'il lui demandait, qu'importe les conditions...

- J'accepterais, bien sûr, vu que c'est George !

- C'est gentil, Fred.

George lui sourit, puis choisit aussi vérité. Il toussa brusquement quand il lut la question, alors que Fred souriait presque sadiquement en l'écoutant lire.

- Décrivez votre dernière partie de jambes en l'air.

Fred rit, puis regarda son frère dans les yeux. Celui-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en relisant la question.

- C'était juste... Normal ! On a couché ensemble, rien de plus ou...

- George, donne les détails !

- On l'a fait rapidement. Les salles de classes, c'est pas le top. D'ailleurs, j'aurais préféré quelqu'un de plus expérimenté mais bon.

- C'était qui ?

- C'est une autre question, ça, Fred !

George lui tira la langue, alors que Fred lisait l'action que le coffre venait de lui attribuer.

- Faites un strip-tease à George, mais arrêtez-vous une fois en sous-vêtements.

Fred se leva, s'étira, puis regarda George. Il lui souffla qu'il fallait mieux jouer, désormais, dans le dortoir, au cas où quelqu'un entrerait. Il prit le coffre, et alla dans son dortoir, suivit de George. Une fois arrivés, le rouquin s'assit sur le lit de Fred, pendant que celui-ci commençait à se déshabiller. Il observa le torse clair de son jumeau où quelque abdos étaient visibles. Quand il ne resta plus que le boxer noir sur lui, il s'assit aux côtés de George, content qu'il ne fasse pas froid. Son jumeau choisit action.

- Embrassez Fred.

Deux mots avaient réussis à les perturber tous les deux. Ils se regardaient, hésitant, mais ils savaient déjà ce qui allaient se passer. George ne se dégonflerait pas, et le ferait. Alors, il se rapprocha un peu plus de Fred, mit sa main dans sa nuque, et le laissa rompre l'espace entre leurs lèvres, les scellant ensemble. George mordilla la lèvre de son frère, puis glissa sa langue contre la sienne, quand il lui laissa l'accès à sa bouche. Leurs deux langues jouaient ensemble, leurs torses collés coulissaient par moment l'un contre l'autre, leurs cheveux couleur flamme se mêlaient ensemble.

Ils finirent par se décoller, à bout de souffle.

- Fred, tu m'avais caché que tu embrassais si bien !

- Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te le montrer, George, et tu embrasses tellement bien que je suis obligé d'être à ton niveau !

George lui sourit, tandis que Fred choisissait action.

- Réussissez à faire bander George juste en parlant.

George se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Fred le fixait. Le Gryffondor se pencha à l'oreille de George, et lui chuchota d'une voix rauque.

- George... Je veux te sentir en moi... Je veux que tu m'entendes gémir ton prénom... "Anh oui... George..." Je veux que tu me touches, je veux qu'on soit collés, je veux que tu glisses ta main jusqu'à mon sexe et que tu me caresses... Je veux gémir... Je te veux...

Fred poussa un petit soupir de plaisir, sûr de son coup. Il baissa les yeux, et sourit quand il remarqua qu'il avait réussi ; une bosse déformait le pantalon de George. Il ferma le coffre, et se colla contre lui.

- Dit, George... Maintenant que tu es dans cet état, il faut y remédier...

- Oui Fred... Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose...

Fred, qui se sentait durcir, embrassa George dans le cou, mordillant et suçotant sa peau. Il le déshabilla rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve aussi en boxer, puis se mit aussitôt à califourchon sur lui. Il l'allongea, puis prit un téton entre ses lèvres, le suçotant doucement, en regardant George fermer les yeux, et il laissa celui-ci glisser une main dans ses cheveux roux.

- George, je ne suis pas si expérimenté, tu as dis tout à l'heure que...

- M'en fous, Fred, je compte bien te faire l'amour.

George ouvrit les yeux et le fixa, alors que son jumeau se redressait légèrement pour l'embrasser fougueusement. George fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Fred, et joua avec ses tétons, en plus de sa langue. Il sentait une bosse contre sa cuisse, et appuyait la sienne contre les abdos du roux. Fred rompit leur baiser, et enleva le boxer de son jumeau. Il sourit légèrement en voyant le sexe du jeune homme, tendu. Il se baissa, puis embrassa son gland, lécha la base de son membre, et le prit finalement en entier dans sa bouche, encouragé par la main de George dans ses cheveux. Il commença à faire des vas et vient, lent au début, alors que George grognait doucement.

- Fred, va plus vite bon sang... Tu disais que... Mh.. Tu n'étais pas... Mh... Expérimenté... Mais je... Mh... Ne suis pas d'accord...

Fred aurait souri s'il avait pu, en remarquant que George avait du mal à parler, mais il était trop occupé à s'occuper du membre de son frère. Tenant la base d'une main, il accélérait le mouvement, alors que George gémissait désormais clairement. Il accélérait toujours.

- Fred.. Je vais ... venir...

-Tant mieux, vas y, George !

Fred recula son visage, prit le sexe de son frère dans sa main, et le caressa rapidement. Le roux gémissait plus fort, puis, au bout d'un moment, il trembla légèrement, et éjacula sur le visage de son frère, qui glissa ses doigts sur son visage, puis les lécha, pour goûter son frère.

- Mh... C'est la première fois que j'y goûte, mais c'est bon...

- Fred, tu es vraiment trop sexy.

La voix rauque de George le fit sourire, et il le laissa inverser leur position. George enleva le boxer de son jumeau, qui rejoignit le sien par terre, puis prit son membre en main. Les jumeaux, ayant l'habitude de se voir mutuellement nu, n'était pas gêné de se retrouver ainsi devant l'autre. George, en même temps de le caresser, suça un de ses doigts, puis le glissa doucement en Fred, qui se cambra légèrement en gémissant. Il lui mit un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, accélérant tous ses mouvements. George prit son membre en bouche, et quand Fred éjacula, il avala tout, et enleva ses doigts de son jumeau, qui gémit de décéption. Il se pencha, et sortit un vibromasseur de sa valise. Il le mit doucement dans Fred, puis entra son membre, en plus. Fred grimaça de douleur, et se laissa embrasser par son frère, qui reprit son membre en main, devenu une fois de plus dur, son dos contre son torse. Il le carressa, puis commença à faire des vas et vient en lui, et sur son sexe, le vibromasseur vibrant sur le membre de George, et dans Fred. Ils gémirent en même temps, et George embrassa son cou.

- Fred, tu mh... Es tellement... Bon mh...

- George.. Tu... Me remplis.. Anh... Tellement...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes intenses, de vas et vient, de caresses, et de gémissements, Fred joui pour la seconde fois, éjaculant sur son propre torse, et George éjacula en Fred, se retira avec le vibromasseur. Fred suça le vibromasseur, avalant les quelque gouttes de sperme s'y trouvant, puis le reposa, embrassa son frère et s'allongea, en même temps que son jumeau.

- Fred, tu es mon meilleur coup.

- Moi aussi, George, tu es mon meilleur coup. Il faut qu'on recommence. Avec Ron ! Ou Harry ! Ou même Hermione !

- Ce serait différent... Je coucherais avec eux. Toi, je t'ai fais l'amour. Mais les deux sont plaisants.

- C'est joliment dit, ça, George ! Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Fred.


End file.
